


Hey you with that red dress on,I gotta find a way to take it off

by BrokenEvilRegal



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: Jen really doesn't want to be at this party,atleast Judy offers a welcomed distraction
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Hey you with that red dress on,I gotta find a way to take it off

**Author's Note:**

> https://laconfidentialmag.com/get/files/image/galleries/Linda_Cardellini_LAC_2.jpg
> 
> The Dress
> 
> And yes the title is from RedDress By Magic, because when in doubt use lyrics!!

Every year Lorna hosts a “gala” for all the snotty real-estate people she knows and every year Jen begrudgingly attends. At least it’s open bar and always well stocked, something Jen is rather thankful for as she pretends to pay attention to the group of people around her currently trying to one up each other with takes of their various sales. She’s sulking a bit at currently being stuck on her own,Judy had promised to come along saying she’s sure she’d be able to keep her distracted through what was bound to be a torturous evening. Unfortunately Judy had ended up having to stay late at work so Jen had been forced to go on ahead. 

As if summoned by the mere thought of her, Jen looks up, spotting Judy across the room ,leaning against a wall eyes searching the crowd for the blond, shooting her a beaming smile when their eyes meet. Jen is pretty sure she’d underestimated Judy’s promise of a distraction,and she’s pretty sure she’s openly gawking at the other woman.

Judy can’t help the spark of pride at the reactions she’s often able to pull from Jen, the look of hunger on the other woman’sface as she takes in her dress is no exception. She’s aware that her current outfit is a bit outside of her usual wardrobe, it had been a thank you gift from the granddaughter of one of her residents, a design student who had blushingly forced the box into her hands a few weeks earlier. The dress on question was strapless ,ending mid thigh and made of a deep red velvet like material that wrapped around her gathering at one side and draping down. She’d completed the look with a deep red lip to match the dress,gold heels strapped around her ankles, her hair swept into a lose bun at the nape of her neck and a few curls left out to frame her face.

“I’ve gotta admit ,this wasn’t what I was expecting when you promised to keep me distracted,” Jen says, wrapping her hand around the brunette’s waist and pulling her close ,fingers being along the edge of the back of her dress before placing a kiss below her ear, “ but it definitely works.”  
“I aim to please.” Judy replied, leaning into the other woman’s embrace. “I take it you’ve not been doing much socializing.” Taking the glass of wine from Jen’s hand and draining it’s contents.  
“ No. Gross.”  
“ Isn’t the whole point of this thing supposed to be networking?”  
“If you call a bunch of entitled idiots bragging about themselves networking.”  
“Well. I think you’ve earned a few bragging rights recently , so ….”  
“ Fine. But I need a refill first.” Jen lead them to the bar, getting them both their own glass before allow herself to be lead into the crowd. Judy ends up leading most of their interactions, effortlessly charming everyone she’s introduced to. “Enough chitchat for tonight. How about a dance?” pulling Judy onto the dancefloor set up in the middle of the room. Jen’s expertly leads them though a few dances until eventually they are pressed against each other swaying mail in time to the music, Jen’s hands beginning to wander from their place on Judy’s ,not missing the soft hitch of the other woman’s breath or the way her fingers tangle in her hair. As the song starts coming to an end Jen finds herself leading the brunette thorough a deserted hallway, grateful that this party has been held in the same hall for as long as she can remember so she’s memorized several different escape routes. The music is barely discernable in the distance before the blond finds herself pressed against the wall, Judy crashing her lips against her in a searing kiss, all the desire that had been building through the evening bubbling to the surface. 

Jen pulls the other woman into a marked door a free feet away, barely managing to turn the latch aa she’s pressed back against the door and Judy is peppering kisses along the other woman’s neck . Before she can react Judy finds herself pressed against the counter top her legs wrapping around the other woman as she is lifted onto the surface, the marble cool against her skin. Jen catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, red lipstick marks along her neck, eyes wide blown before leaning toward the brunette and capturing her lips before trailing down her neck and along her shoulders, Judy’s hands tangling in her hair . Jen’s hands travel down the brunette’s front before grabbing the end of her dress and pushing it further up her hips, hands reaching for the waistband of Judy’s underwear and pulling them down. Fingers returning to warm wet heat, slipping two fingers into the other woman, her thumb grazing across her clit.  
“More . Please” Judy moaned, her breath coming now in stuttering gasps Jen adds a third finger, picking up the pace .She can tell how close the other woman is as she curls her fingers just right, pushing the brunette over the edge. Judy buried her face in the croak of Jen’s neck to muffle the sounds escaping her lips, Jen’s continuing to move her fingers as the other woman rides through orgasm.

Finally catching her breath Judy grabs Jen’s wrist, pulling her arm from between her legs, not breaking ey contact as she took each of her fingers into her mouth 

“ Damn woman. That fucking dress. I’m taking you home and it’s coming off .”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me alive thanks


End file.
